Węgorz
Węgorz (ang. Eel) — gatunek ryby słodko i słonowodnej, żyjącej w rzekach i jeziorach wyspy Berk oraz okolicznych lądów. Podgatunkiem węgorza jest zmorokrwisty węgorz, a także olbrzymi wrzeszczący węgorz. Smoki za nimi nie przepadają i przeważnie boją się ich ze względu na to, że po zjedzeniu ich zapadają na groźną chorobę, węgorzą grypę. Są jednak wyjątki, np. Tajfumerang, który jest jedynym znanym smokiem lubiącym węgorze. Opis Węgorz jest rybą o wydłużonym ciele z małymi płetwami. Na Archipelagu znaleźć można różne rodzaje tych stworzeń: * Zwykłe węgorze, o czarno-żółtej barwie, która jest obronna i, prócz szkodliwości węgorzy, dodatkowo odstrasza smoki. Ten typ węgorza żyje w wodach wyspy Berk. * Olbrzymie wrzeszczące węgorze, o barwach bardzo podobnych do zwykłych węgorzy, ale osiągające wielkie rozmiary. Węgorze te mogą żyć częściowo na lądzie. Zamieszkują okolice Cmentarzyska Statków. * Zmorokrwiste węgorze, o rozmiarach zwykłych węgorzy, jednak nie posiadają barw ochronnych, za to mają barwy jaskrawe, ostrzegawcze. Zamieszkują wody Wyspy Węgorzy. * Elektryczne węgorze, wytwarzające elektryczne wyładowania. Ich barwa również jest czarno-żółta, jednak nie w pręgi, a w nieregularne wzory przypominające cętki. Nie wiadomo gdzie występują. Działanie na smoki thumb|Tak widzi [[Szczerbatek po zjedzeniu węgorza]] Gdy smok zje węgorza, łapie dziwną chorobę - węgorzą grypę. Widzi zniekształcone obrazy z czerwoną obwódką. Jego słuch i węch jest tak wyostrzony, że sam się go boi. Zaczyna gwałtownie strzelać czerwonym ogniem o nieograniczonej liczbie splunięć i potężnej sile. Lekarstwem na chorobę jest mieszanka z różnych roślin. W odcinku Efekt węgorza, Szczerbatek łapie taką chorobę. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Czkawka orientuje się że smoki nie lubią węgorzy Węgorz pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi, który pozwolił Czkawce dowiedzieć się, że smoki nie lubią węgorzy, chłopak poskromił Zębiroga Zamkogłowego na smoczym szkoleniu. ''Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków, węgorze pojawiają się dosyć rzadko, gdzie nie odgrywają znaczącej roli. W odcinku Folwark zwierzęcy, Czkawka pokazuje smokom węgorza, żeby udowodnić zwierzętom hodowlanym, że również smoki boją się pewnych rzeczy. W odcinku Okrutna parka, podczas opisywania nowego gatunku smoka, Tajfumeranga, Śledzik przeprowadza tzw. test reakcji na węgorza, by sprawdzić, czy ten smok, jak wszystkie inne, boi się węgorzy. Okazuje się, że nie, a wręcz przeciwnie - młody Płomień pożera rybę. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku pod tytułem ''Efekt węgorza Szczerbatek, ratując Czkawkę przed atakiem wściekłego stada węgorzy, połyka jednego z nich. Zapada na poważną chorobę zwaną węgorzą grypą, przez którą staje się agresywny i niebezpieczny. Ratuje go dopiero Śledzik z pomocą przygotowanego przez siebie antidotum. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Węgorze pojawiają się w 3 sezonie serialu, w odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1). Jeźdźcy wyruszają na Cmentarzysko Statków by tam znaleźć i pojmać Dagura, który uciekł z więzienia. Przyjaciele rozdzielają się by przeszukać większą część terenu, niestety nie znajdują nawet najmniejszego śladu zbiega. Z tego powodu udają się na jeden z opuszczonych okrętów by się naradzić. Ich obrady zostają przerwane, bowiem statek zaczęły atakować Olbrzymie wrzeszczące węgorze, które wystraszyły wszystkie smoki (z wyjątkiem Szczerbatka, który sam nie może latać) i podjęły się próby zatopienia statku. Zwierzęta te jednak zostały odstraszone, przez co zaprzestały ataku. Po raz kolejny widzimy je w odcinku Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2), gdzie ponownie atakują jeźdźców, jednak tak jak poprzednio zostają one przepędzone. W odcinku Koszmarny koszmar ''Sączysmark, chcąc odzyskać względy Hakokła próbuje wypłoszyć z wyspy samicę Koszmara Ponocnika, podrzucając jej węgorza elektrycznego, jednak Hakokieł, który przebywając w obecności jeźdźców częściowo pozbył się strachu przed tymi rybami, odsuwa niebezpieczeństwo od samicy. W grach School of Dragons Węgorza można złowić również w grze ''School of Dragons. Smoki jednak nie lubią ich i po nakarmieniu smoka węgorzem, nieznacznie maleje mu poziom głodu, lecz wzrasta niezadowolenie. Można je zachować do misji, lub zebrać dziesięć i sprzedać Johannowi Kupczemu. [[Plik:Eel-roasting.jpg|thumb|W grze School of Dragons]] W grze jest także minigra Eel Roast, która polega na zestrzeliwaniu węgorzy za pomocą swojego smoka. Smok stoi na kamiennej wysepce na rzece, a z wody wyskakują różnego koloru węgorze. Zadaniem jest klikanie myszką na węgorze we wskazanym u dołu ekranu kolorze. Ciekawostki *Dodatkowy wstręt smoków do węgorzy wywołuje ochronna, żółto-czarna barwa jednego z rodzajów węgorzy. *Gatunek zmorokrwistego węgorza jest bardzo agresywny i atakuje ludzi. *Ze względu na to, że Tajfumerangi żywią się węgorzami, nie cierpią na chorobę, której doznają inne latające gady po zjedzeniu tej ryby. * Istnieje Wyspa Węgorzy, którą zamieszkują głównie Tajfumerangi, ze względu na obfitość pożywienia. * Po zjedzeniu tej ryby Tajfumerang nabiera sił i odnawia się mu limit splunięć. * W grze School of Dragons pod koniec misji Call of the Death Song Śmiercipieśń zjada węgorze. Zobacz też en:Eel (Franchise) ru:Угорь Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Ryby Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Jedzenie